Angelina Johnson
Angelina Weasley (née Johnson) (born in late October, 1977) is a witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1989 to 1996 and was sorted into Gryffindor house. She was a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team between 1990 and 1996, and became the team Captain in her seventh year. Angelina was a member of Dumbledore's Army and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. Sometime after the end of the Second Wizarding War, she married George Weasley, and the couple had two children: Fred II and Roxanne Weasley. Biography Education at Hogwarts Early Years .]] Angelina was born in late October, 1977. She began attending Hogwarts in 1989, when she was nearly twelve years old, and was sorted into Gryffindor house. She became a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team by or before her third year. Angelina was a popular student, and friends with fellow Gryffindors Alicia Spinnet, Fred and George Weasley, Katie Bell, and Lee Jordan; the latter appeared to be attracted to Angelina, making various admiring comments about her when he commentated on Quidditch games.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Angelina did not like the way that Oliver Wood referred to his players as "men" or "lads", as she, along with Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet were female players and she would often have to correct him whilst he gave motivational speeches before games in the locker rooms. In 1991, the famous Harry Potter would arrive at Hogwarts, and after Professor McGonagall witnessed his flying skills, she appointed him Seeker for the team and Angelina would play alongside him in his first game. During an early Quidditch match, Severus Snape officiated instead of Madam Hooch and he called a penalty against Angelina during a Hufflepuff-Gryffindor game. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone When playing against Slytherin, Angelina seemed to be an open target for a group take-out: she was boxed in by two players and knocked off her broom during one game. In 1992, Hogwarts was under threat of closure as the Chamber of Secrets had been declared open once again and Muggle-born students were being attacked. As a precaution against this, a Duelling Club was organised and Angelina attended the first gathering with her friends Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet, and the three fought over Professor Gilderoy Lockhart's cloak when he slung it into the audience. In her fifth year, Captain Oliver Wood would put a lot of pressure on the team as this was his final year in education and he wanted to win the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor. Angelina and Katie discussed Hufflepuff player Cedric Diggory's physical appearance before a game and the two both expressed interest. Gryffindor did win the cup that year.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Sixth Year In 1994 Hogwarts was the holding grounds to the Triwizard Tournament, a tournament required to test the bravery and skills of a wizard that was thought to be too dangerous for wizards under a certain age. Angelina was among the many students who entered their names to the Goblet of Fire, as she was just of age the previous week, but she was not selected as a champion. Her friends, Fred and George also entered, but under the influence of an aging potion because they were still underaged, which backfired on them. Due to the Tournament taking place all Quidditch games and practise had been cancelled, and despite Oliver Wood leaving the previous year Angelina would not yet take on the position of Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team as it wasn't required to be filled. Throughout the Tournament Angelina was a supporter of champion Harry Potter, she was seen cheering loudly with Fred and George during the first task, in which Harry used his Flying skills to avoid the Dragon and get the egg. Also in that same year as a requirement of the Triwizard Torunament traditions Hogwarts would hold a Yule Ball. Angelina was asked to the Yule Ball by Fred Weasley, which she accepted and soon became romantically involved with him. In the final task champions were required to enter a maze and fight their way to the Triwizard Cup to win the tournament. Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory both reached this cup, but it was a portkey and it transported them to Voldemort and Cedric was killed in action. Harry later returned Cedrics body back to the school grounds and Angelina was amongst the first to notice that all was not well and her short-lived cheers turned to loud screams. At the end of the school year Angelina attended the Memorial Feast to Cedric Diggory that Albus Dumbledore held and she appeared quite emotional, after all Cedric was in her year, he was popular and a fan of Quidditch like herself. During this memorial service Albus Dumbledore, against the wishes of the Ministry of Magic told students exactly how Diggory had died and confirmed that Lord Voldemort had returned to power. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Seventh Year After Oliver Wood graduated from Hogwarts in 1995, Angelina became Quidditch Captain and proved to be at least as demanding of her team as Oliver Wood had been. She attributed this hard-driving attitude to the stress of the job, saying that she regretted having been so hard on Oliver when he was Quidditch Captain. Angelina was a hard-working captain who didn't take losing well. Thus, when Fred, George, and Harry were banned from Quidditch for fighting, she found it even more challenging not to get angry with the new teammates, one in particular Ron Weasley who was not the best on pitch. Angelina also rather vocally expressed her anger towards Dolores Umbridge when she had given Harry yet another detention, meaning he would miss Quidditch practise. Also during her seventh year, Angelina, along with friends Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan, George Weasley and Fred Weasley joined the alliance formed to fight back against Dolores Umbridge, Dumbledore's Army. Angelina joined the alliance as she hated Umbridge for taking her best players off the Gryffindor team and for favouring Slytherin. As a result she was a target for the Inquisitorial Squad and during the school year whilst down in the Trophy Room she had her wand stolen off her by Draco Malfoy and she was locked in the room in which Draco had smashed up, in an attempt to frame her and stop the Gryffindor Quidditch team from playing. However, Harry, Ron and Hermione managed to get to Angelina before Argus Filch arrived and cleaned the room up preventing Angelina from getting into trouble. Battle of Hogwarts During the height of the Second Wizarding War, when Hogwarts had been taken over by Lord Voldemort Angelina maintained contact with Dumbledore's Army from the outside via the fake coin she had been given by Hermione Granger. When she received the signal that the school was going to make a stand against Voldemort in 1998, she returned to fight against the incoming Death Eater army. During the ensuing battle, her boyfriend Fred Weasley was killed, whilst Angelina survived.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Sometime after the end of the Second Wizarding War, Angelina grew closer to her friend George Weasley and the two eventually married and went on to have two children together, Fred Weasley II, named after his late uncle, who also was Angelina's teenage romance and Roxanne Weasley.Times Online - The Unwritten Story of Harry's Friends and Their Children uniform.]] Personality and Traits Angelina is a tall, attractive black witch with long dark hair that she usually wore in braids. She is very driven to succeed, whether it be at Quidditch or in trying out for the Triwizard Tournament. Angelina showed diligence and leadership ability as Quidditch Captain of her team, as well as competitiveness. She is also brave, as shown by her sorting into Gryffindor and her decision to return to Hogwarts to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts alongside old classmates and friends. Given her friendship with the Weasley twins, it is likely that Angelina also enjoys pranks and has a good sense of humour, which she would need in later life when she married George. However her sense of humour did not compromise her seriousness about Quidditch and did not accept the twins getting into trouble and not being able to play Quidditch well. Relationships Fred Weasley .]] Angelina became friends with both Fred and George Weasley, Gryffindor students in her year who were on the house Quidditch team with her. However, Angelina and Fred developed a romantic relationship; the two attended the 1994 Yule Ball together and were frequently seen holding hands or linking arms. When Angelina became the team Quidditch Captain in 1995, she was upset with the twins for getting banned from Quidditch, since it hurt the team's chances to be without them. It is unknown if Angelina and Fred continued their romance after graduating from Hogwarts; the fact that she did not attend Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding in 1997 as Fred's date, and that he flirted with cousins of the bride while there, may suggest that they did not. However, the two fought alongside one another during the Battle of Hogwarts, and Angelina was upset when Fred was killed in battle. George Weasley Angelina and George Weasley were good friends throughout their Hogwarts years, but it was his twin brother who Angelina was involved with romantically. Fred's death devastated them both, and it may have been this shared grief that led to the two becoming closer. Angelina and George eventually married and had two children, one of whom they named after her late boyfriend and his twin brother, Fred. .]] Other Friendships Angelina was also friends with fellow Gryffindors Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell. The three girls were all Chasers on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and joined Dumbledore's Army together in 1995. Angelina was also friendly with, though not very close to, Harry Potter, her team's Seeker, Oliver Wood, the team's previous Captain, and Lee Jordan, the Quidditch commentator who repeatedly asked her out, without success. Etymology Angelina is a Latin diminutive of the name Angela, which is derived from the Greek αγγελος, angelos, meaning "messenger" or "angel"Behind the Name: Angela. Behind the scenes *Angelina is played by Danielle Tabor in the films Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) and Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film), Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) and in the Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film), she is replaced by actress Tiana Benjamin as she looked physically the same age the Weasley twins. *Tiana Benjamin was unable to reprise the role in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix because her role in EastEnders was at a point of character development and couldn't get time out of this role to film for Harry Potter. However, Benjamin did voice the character for the video game adaptation. *Tiana Benjamin has since expressed interest in returning to Harry Potter for the final film, but in recent interviews she has stated that no contact has been made and she doubts she'll return for her role as Angelina but loved working on the Harry Potter films. *Angelina Johnson once borrowed Quidditch Through the Ages from the Hogwarts Library, and was due to return the book on July 19. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' Check this image. *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' Notes and references de:Angelina Weasley fr:Angelina Johnson ru:Анджелина Джонсон Category:1977 births Category:British individuals Category:Chasers Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Females Category:Gryffindors Category:Hogwarts students Category:Sorted in 1989 Category:Weasley family Category:Wizards